Love Lasts Always
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: It's amazing how your life can go from amazingly beautiful to horribly wrong within a matter of minutes. Bori oneshot.


**A/N:**

**So Hurricane Sandy whipped through my town and just chizzed things up, that's why updates have been slow. So yeah, I just whipped this up and finally got around to posting it. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

It's amazing how your life can go from amazingly beautiful to horribly wrong within a matter of minutes.

It all started on a snowy Friday evening in New York. After a nice dinner at _Papa's Italiano_, the newest Italian restaurant in Madison Square, 23 year-old Beck Oliver and his girlfriend, Tori walked down the street to get to their car and head towards the theatre to see a movie.

"Thanks for the dinner, babe." Tori said whilst she smiled, slipping her small hand into Beck's larger one.

Beck smiled as he squeezed her hand. "It was no problem, Tor."

Tori blushed, although she didn't know why. Beck always had that effect on her ever since their highschool days at Hollywood Arts.

Although Beck didn't think so, Tori often times considered herself lucky to have him. It was the greatest feeling in the world, being in a relationship with someone that treated you like a queen. After going through so many hardships with past relationships, Tori wasn't even sure if her heart would be able to love again.

But through it all, Beck was there for her. He always promised her that no matter what happened he'd always be there for her.

"Hey beautiful, what are you thinking about?" Beck asked her with a soft smile.

Tori laughed as she looked at him. "You."

Beck grinned and pecked her lips. "Good things, I hope?"

"As always." A suddenly chill blew through the air, making Tori shiver. "It sure is cold…"

"Need my jacket?" He asked.

"No thanks, but where is the car anyways? We've been walking forever—"

Suddenly, two sharp cracks that sounded like explosions pierced the night air, startling Tori instantly as she abruptly stopped walking. Her brown eyes searched the darkness of the neighborhood for any sign of where the sound had come from.

"Beck, did you hear that...?" Tori's voice immediately trailed off as she looked down. She felt as though someone had punched her in the gut and knocked all of the air out of her.

Her hands started to shake; her brain couldn't function properly as she stared down at the still form of her boyfriend lying in the snow.

Somehow she knew what had happened as she dropped down to her knees, but again it was unfathomable. The only sound she could hear in that moment was Beck's pained and labored breathing.

Her shaking fingers slowly reached to unzip his jacket.

Blood.

"T-T-Tori…" Beck began, his voice barely above a whisper. "C-call a-an a-a-ambulance n-now."

Tori's lips trembled. "B-but—"

Beck squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of excruciating pain passed through his abdomen. "_Tori._ Do it now."

Tori grabbed her phone and dialed 911 as the first of many tears slid down her face.

* * *

The clock in the waiting room kept ticking.

A pointless comedy program from the small television kept playing.

Tori just kept blankly staring ahead, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. She was barely aware of André, sitting beside her as he held her hand and tried to get her to talk. She hadn't uttered a word since the ambulance came and hauled Beck away.

Everything was still a blur. She felt numb all over; she still wasn't able to comprehend the fact that her boyfriend had been the target of a cruel and pointless shooting.

Why him? Why now? Why did he have to be in the line of fire?

It wasn't fair.

"Tori…"

Tori blinked, at last tuning into André's voice. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, wondering what it was he wanted.

"It's gonna be okay. Beck will be fine, okay?"

"How can you say that, Dré? You weren't there; you didn't see what I saw…" Tori bit her lip to keep the tears from falling as a lump formed in her throat. She looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap to avoid her best friend's gaze.

"I know Tori, I know…" André comfortingly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Beck had been his best friend ever since they first met in kindergarten. Although he wasn't exactly feeling the pain that Tori was he was no doubt worried.

"When will the doctor come out?" Cat asked sleepily as she leaned her head on Robbie's shoulder.

"We don't know yet, Cat." Jade said, rubbing her forehead wearily.

To be honest they all were tired, they had been waiting for over an hour for any type of word on Beck's condition, whether it be good or bad.

"Is there a Tori Vega here?"

Tori's head shot up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Standing a little bit away from her and the rest of the gang was a middle-aged woman with brown hair that was pulled up into a bun.

Slowly, Tori walked over to the woman. "I'm Tori Vega, ma'am."

The woman nodded. "Miss Vega, I'm Dr. Townsend. Are you all related to Beck Oliver?"

"I'm his girlfriend, and these are his friends," Tori answered, first pointing to herself and then the rest of the gang who stood behind her.

"Is Beck going to be okay?" Cat asked softly as she stifled a yawn.

Dr. Townsend's lips creased in a tight line. "He was losing too much blood too fast. We tried our best, but…he didn't make it. I'm terribly sorry."

Cat gasped and immediately burst into tears. She buried her head in Robbie's chest as she sobbed, while Robbie tried to hold back his own tears as he rubbed comforting circles in her back.

André ran a hand over his face, not saying anything. He looked at Jade, who had a hand over her mouth, obviously trying to hold her tears back. André reached out and grabbed his girlfriend's hand tightly, squeezing it as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Not being able to hold back her emotions any longer, Jade laid her head on André's shoulder and wept silently.

Tori's mind was spinning rapidly. She felt sick to her stomach, and her head pounded with a sudden but excruciating pain. She could feel her whole body trembling as the realization that the best boyfriend in the world was gone, stripped away from her life and was never coming back.

Tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall just yet. She needed to know one last thing.

"D-did he say anything before he died, doctor?" Tori asked weakly, feeling faint.

Townsend nodded, reaching in the pocket of her lab coat and pulling out a small piece of paper. "He said some things and asked us to write them down. It's for you."

Tori reached out and grabbed the paper, unfolding it as she read it aloud.

"_Dear Tori:_

_I'm not that good with words and you know that. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I broke my promise to you. I said I would be there for you all the time, and I'm not going to be able to now. Just know that I love you babe, I always have and always will. I was going to propose to you tonight, after we came from the movies. The ring is still in my pants pocket…I guess I should've done it sooner._

_Take care of yourself sweetheart. Tell André I said take good care of you for me. Tell Cat I said stay sweet, tell Rob I said stay awesome, and tell Jade to keep having a good heart even if she doesn't wanna admit it._

_Most of all, Tori…you keep making it shine. Just for me, okay? _

_I love you, brown eyes. _

_Beck."_

Tori broke down in heart-wrenching sobs.

* * *

_1 year later_

* * *

It was a cloudy and cold day. It matched Tori's mood, definitely. Sighing, she got out of her car, making sure to grab the roses lying on the passenger's seat.

It was easy to find Beck's grave; it had the most flowers, balloons and posters surrounding it. Pushing some hair behind her ear, Tori sighed as she knelt down in the grass. She wiped a bit of dirt from the engraving, smiling a little.

_Beckett Joseph Oliver_

_Son, Boyfriend, Best Friend, Actor, Wonderful Person._

_July 5__th__, 1992—December 14__th__, 2012_

_You will forever be missed._

Tori lay the roses down amongst the others, arranging it so the words on the headstone were still visible.

"Like you always said, love lasts always. No matter what happens…" Tori paused for a brief moment, searching for the right words. "I love you, Beck. I haven't forgotten you, and I never will, I promise. I'll see you soon." Tori whispered as her tears mixed with the light rain that fell from the sky.

Tori then stood, brushing the blades of grass from her jeans as she walked away and headed back for her car.

As Tori left the graveyard, a transparent figure appeared, sitting atop the headstone. The figure smiled as Tori drove away.

"I love you too, brown eyes."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wasn't that like, the saddest but sweetest thing ever? Sowwy if I made you cry. Oh well. :) Review please!**

**-AJ-**


End file.
